


(offer me that) deathless death

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore requests [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Summer of 1899, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Gellert and Albus have their first time together.Just shameless smut really





	(offer me that) deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who requested Grindeldore having their first time together, hope you ah- like this
> 
> Just a note: I headcanon Albus as demisexual so that's why he thinks the way he does about sex

Albus panted into Gellert's mouth as they kissed passionately on his bed, their research lying forgotten next to them. Gellert's hands seemed to be everywhere as they slipped along his sides, through his hair and down his legs. Their coats and vests had already been discarded, lying in a forgotten pile somewhere in the vicinity of Albus' dresser.

Albus grew still as Gellert's hand slipped down their bodies and on to the strained front of Albus' trousers. Swallowing, Albus looked at Gellert's face, seeing the intent there as clear as day. He gripped Gellert's shirt nervously in his hands.

"Gellert, have you done this before?"

"Obviously," Gellert scoffed, although the uncertain flicker in his eyes gave him away.

"Gellert," Albus said sternly.

Gellert grit his teeth. "Fine, I haven't. Have you?" he asked, his eyes flashing with something dangerously close to anger.

Albus shook his head quickly. "No"

The anger in Gellert's expression melted away, and he placed a kiss on Albus' forehead as he stroked him lazily through his trousers.

"Then I suppose we will learn together," Gellert said, smirking at what Albus was sure was quite a dazed expression on his face.

Exasperated, Albus pushed him off. "Are you sure?" he asked, with the newly established distance between them. If they were having this conversation, he wanted to have it with a clear head.

Gellert took his hand and kissed it. "I am. You?"

Nodding, Albus drew his undershirt over his head, flinging it carelessly into the direction of the window. A triumphant smirk flashing on his lips, Gellert reached out to push the rest of their papers out of the way. That taken care of, Gellert's gaze returned to Albus, his eyes moving slowly over the previously hidden flesh. The intensity of his gaze almost made Albus want to squirm and cover himself.

Albus was not usually self-conscious of his skinny frame and knobbly elbows, but he had never been in this situation before, faced with a handsome boy that he desired and that whom he hoped desired him in return.

Seeming to notice his apprehension, Gellert quickly stripped off his own shirt and threw it off the bed. He displayed his body to Albus' eager eyes without a hint of shyness, practically preening under his gaze. His abdomen was more pronounced than Albus', the muscles there tensing as he flexed them. Rolling his eyes at the preening, Albus placed a curious hand on his stomach.

Gellert shivered at his touch.

Encouraged, Albus continued tracing the faint lines of muscle, trailing his hand down from his shoulder to the fine trail of hair leading underneath his trousers. Before he could slip his hand under the waistline, Gellert caught it in his and pressed Albus down on the bed. When he kissed him, it was with a new passion born out of knowledge of what was to come. Albus gasped into the kiss, the opening of his mouth giving Gellert a chance to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues slid against each other as their hands wandered down each other's bodies, discovering uncharted territory. Albus felt hot, overwhelmed with feeling. He had not held any desire for things of sexual nature before Gellert, but now that he was under him, he could not imagine anything he would like doing more.

Gellert's hand grasped Albus' hair, using it to twist his head to the side. Albus groaned, his leg twitching inadvertently as Gellert's mouth latched on to his neck, sucking on his throat with a hint of teeth. Gellert moved downwards, from his neck to his breast to his abdomen, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses. Albus reached out as Gellert touched his waistband, grasping a handful of Gellert's golden hair. Raising an eyebrow, Gellert looked up at him.

Nodding nervously, Albus lifted his hips.

Gellert clumsily outdid the buttons of Albus' trousers and slid them down his legs. Next, he grasped hold of Albus pants and pulled them down his feet, leaving him completely bare to his gaze. Just for a moment, Albus felt a ridiculous urge to cross his legs.

All thoughts of that nature abandoned Albus' brain as - eyes burning with desire - Gellert slid up his hands up Albus' thighs. Taking hold of his hips, Gellert leaned down and licked him. Albus would have jumped if hands were not pressing him down.

"Gellert," came the scandalised whisper. _Wasn't that-? Unsanitary?_

Gellert just winked at him, grasped a hold of his cock and drew it into his mouth. Albus gasped yet again, grasping hold of Gellert's curly head of hair. Gellert slid his mouth up and down his length slowly. The warm feeling in Albus' stomach intensified, his toes curling as the sensation of utter arousal filled him. When his eyes rolled to the back of his head with pleasure, Albus tugged at Gellert's hair. Gellert raised his head, his mouth wet with saliva and - Albus noted with a thrill of confused arousal - Albus' clear pre-emission.

A frown appeared between Gellert's eyebrows. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice low with concern.

Albus shook his head. "No, quite the opposite," Albus answered, feeling heat rush to his already heated cheeks.

Gellert smirked, clearly proud of himself. Albus smacked him gently on the head.

"Take off your trousers."

Gellert lifted an eyebrow. "So commanding," he tutted but did as he was told.

Soon he was naked, exposed to Albus' eager eyes. Albus drunk him in, his eyes lingering on his swollen mouth, down to his muscled abdomen to his straining cock. He was longer than Albus, but leaner around the middle.

Albus sat up, reaching for Gellert's waist, and dragged him onto his lap, both gasping as their cockheads brushed against each other. Gellert's hands returned to Albus' hair, twisting it around his fingertips. Albus leaned down, kissing the skin behind Gellert's ear, then moving up to his jawline, across his chin to his red, swollen mouth. They kissed slowly, giving each other gentle experimental bites.

Withdrawing, Gellert pressed their foreheads against each other. He made a movement with the hand that was not tangled on Albus' hair, although Albus could not see what he was doing, for the hand was behind his back. A moment later, Gellert brought his hand to Albus' eyesight and displayed the pot of oil within his palm. Albus nervously moved his hands across Gellert's sides.

"How do you wish to do this?" Gellert asked, wiggling the pot.

Clearing his throat nervously, Albus licked his lips. Delaying answering the question, he asked, "Do you actually know what to do with it?"

Gellert shrugged. "In theory." He ran his eyes appraisingly across Albus' face, squeezing Albus' shoulder reassuringly. "Do you?"

Albus blushed even harder. "I've- read things."

Gellert smirked. "Oh, have you now?" he purred, his voice dripping with salaciousness.

Albus moved suddenly, rolling Gellert on his back. "Yes, I have," he said, his voice calm as Gellert stared at him, stunned. Then Gellert threw his head against the pillow and laughed delightedly. It was Albus turn to smirk.

When Gellert calmed down, he waved the pot of oil in his hand again, his smile now gentler, more intimate. "I shall be in the receiving end then?"

Albus thought about it for a moment, and although the thought excited him - as evidenced by the throbbing between his legs - he shook his head. "No, I think I would like to-" He gestured Gellert's body. "on top of you," he finished, licking his lips.

Gellert's eyebrows rose again, surprise shining in his two-coloured eyes. "I think I should stop being surprised by you, Dumbledore."

Albus smiled and reached for the pot in Gellert's hands. Gellert gave it to him, settling down on his back to watch.

Swallowing, Albus opened the jar. For all his bravado, he was still somewhat nervous for he had heard that it would hurt the first time. Gellert's hand came to rest on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Smiling gratefully at him, Albus dipped his fingers in the liquid. The liquid was warm - Gellert's doing no doubt - as it dripped down his fingers as reached for his backside. He paused as his fingers came to rest on the rim of his hole, taking a deep breath before inserting one of them. Closing his eyes against the burn of it, Albus kept taking deep breaths. Gellert's hand squeezed his knee tighter, distracting him from the pain. He stretched his hole with his finger for a moment longer before bringing it back on the pot of oil, recoating his fingers before reaching back down. He continued this routine until the container was almost empty, and he felt sufficiently ready.

Albus poured the rest of the oil in his palm and - vanishing the pot in his hand - he took hold of Gellert's cock that had flagged slightly from the lack of stimulation. Gellert let out a loud groan as Albus' hand tightened around him, making Albus feel grateful that they had thought to put silencing charms around the room beforehand. He spread the oil on Gellert's cock thoroughly as he stroked him back to hardness and then lifted himself on his knees, bracing himself before sinking down slowly. Albus let out a pained groan as the head of Gellert's cock breached him. Gellert looked at him beneath his lashes, concerned look on his face, his whole body tense from the effort of trying not to buck up. Albus shook his head to indicate that he was fine, before starting to take Gellert in deeper, breathing all the while deeply. When he had taken Gellert's whole length in, he rested his hands on Gellert' chest and breathed deeply through gritted teeth. Gellert's hands came to rest on his arms, stroking him soothingly as Albus waited for the pain to give away to pleasure. He had known that it would hurt, but he had not prepared for how much. His cock hung flaccid between his legs, the pain having driven away his desire. Albus gasped as Gellert sneaked his hand between them, stroking him gently. The rush of pleasure was enough for Albus to lift his weight and rock down on Gellert's hard cock inside of him. Gellert let out a loud groan, his hands coming to grip Albus tightly around his thighs. The pain was starting to disappear as Albus grew accustomed to the stretch inside of him. Emboldened, he rocked out again, making Gellert let out a loud moan.

"Albus, mein Gott," Gellert gasped out, his knuckles growing white as he squeezed Albus legs even harder. Albus smiled and rocked down again, making Gellert's eyes roll to the back of his head. Placing his hands on Gellert's chest, Albus started to slowly move up and down, aware that this would not last long as this was both of their first time with this particular activity. Gellert gasped out encouragements in German, his grasp on the English language slipping as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Biting his lips, Albus twisted his hips and hit something that made him let out a loud moan. Gellert's eyes snapped open, and taking hold of Albus' hips, he aimed for the spot again. Albus gasped and hung on tightly as Gellert started to thrust up to him, hitting the spot over and over again.

The slide of flesh against flesh was loud in Albus' ears, the sounds they made joining in the symphony of their bodies. Tilting back his head, lost in the movement of Gellert's hips, Albus could finally understand why the rest of his schoolmates had spent such a long time whispering of things like this.

Soon, Gellert groaned loudly, thrusting into him one last time before Albus felt Gellert's emission burst into him in sharp spasms. Boneless, Gellert flopped down on the bed. His own hardness still heavy between his legs, Albus lifted himself of Gellert's cock, slightly wincing. Gellert opened his eyes, and realising that Albus had not come, gestured for Albus to move closer. Reaching for a pillow, he placed it beneath his head before gesturing for Albus to sit on his chest. Albus did so, curious as to what Gellert would do, although it felt uncomfortable with Gellert's seed still dripping out from inside of him.

Taking Albus' cock in his hand, Gellert drew it back inside of his mouth. At first, Albus was afraid to move, for fear of chocking him, before Gellert gripped his hips encouragingly. Carefully, Albus moved his hips, his cock pushing deeper down Gellert's throat. When he saw no hint of discomfort, Albus started slowly rocking back and forth. When Gellert let out a choking sound, Albus stopped immediately. Gellert waved him off, caressing his legs in encouragement. Albus thrust in a few times more before the pleasure that had been growing inside of him in a slow crescendo suddenly slammed down on him and - twisting Gellert's hair in warning - Albus came with a choked groan. Gellert's throat worked around him, swallowing down his emission.

Exhausted, Albus rolled off Gellert's body and slumped down next to him. Gellert waved a hand over them both, cleaning the mess their passion had caused. Reaching out a hand, Albus pulled Gellert close to him, pressing his head in the hollow of Gellert's throat, nuzzling it with his nose. Distantly, he could feel Gellert pressing a kiss on his brow.

Just before he drifted off, he swore he could feel Gellert whispering something into his hair.

"Wh't w's th't?" he slurred, his eyelids heavy.

"Nothing," said Gellert, brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes, "Go to sleep."

And Albus did.

**Author's Note:**

> I read Victorian porn for this. It was weird.
> 
> Gellert probably shouldn't be that good at blowjobs but let's just say he's naturally gifted and likes a bit of pain with his pleasure because I don't know how to write a bad blowjob ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Well, anyway, if you *cough* enjoyed this, leave a comment!


End file.
